Spring equinox
The spring equinox is an annual event that occurs around March 20th in the northern hemisphere and September 22nd in the southern hemisphere. In the Night World, it is notable as being as the day Maya Hearth-Woman bit Thierry Descouedres and changed him into the first made vampire in existence. History Thierry's Transformation In the Stone Age, Thierry, or Theorn as he was known then, was a member of Hecate Witch-Queen's tribe, which was ruled by her twin daughters, Hellewise and Maya, following her death. A few nights after Maya fled the tribe, having sacrificed four babies to initiate the spell that transformed her into the first vampire, she returned whilst Theorn was standing guard on the edges of the village. In spite of his fear of her, Theorn was too fixated on her unearthly allure to scream for help, and by hesitating allowed Maya the time to grab him and drag him into the bushes. Maya then reveals her plans to convert more people into vampires, as well as her intention to have a vampire child (though not with Theorn, as she doubts he will be able to give her children after being changed), and will have Theorn as her consort. However, Theorn has faith that either himself or Hellewise will stop her, but Maya dismisses his protests . Maya then bite him him on the neck and drinking his blood , the pain of which he likens to having his throat ripped out. Maya used a stick to puncture her own throat and forced Theorn to drink her vampire blood . Maya then leaves him there and the tribe finds him and assuming him dead, bury him at the back of the cave. The Blood Feast Thousands of years later, members of the Redfern family began finding human soulmates and Hunter Redfern sought to restore the family honor by forming an alliance with the most prominent made vampires in the Night World. He invited these vampires to a blood feast on the spring equinox in honor of the sacred holiday. However, as blood feasts were made illegal by the Night World Council, Hunter operated undercover with the help of his eldest living daughter Lily Redfern and an unknowing John Quinn. As there were going to be eight vampires in attendance, twenty-four girls had to be kidnapped (three for each vampire to feed on). Lily and Quinn were in charge of collecting the girls, and they restarted the Slave Trade for these purposes. They selected unwilling victims from a club known as Crypt; these girls were all chosen because no one would miss them. Infiltrating the Slave Trade When a slave girl by the name of Daphne Childs was able to break free from her mind control and escape her captors, she was find by an infamous vampire hunter: Rashel Jordan, known as "the Cat" amongst Night People. Realizing that she could infiltrate a vampire enclave, Rashel convinced Daphne to help her get in the Crypt and chosen as a slave. The two girls successfully infiltrated the club, with Rashel going as far as seducing Quinn to be chosen. Later, Rashel and Daphne met up with Quinn, where they were telepathically rendered unconscious and held captive before being taken to the enclave for the blood feast. Stopping the Blood Feast Rashel, Daphne, and the other slave girls were taken to the enclave, which was located on an island. As the blood feast drew near, Rashel and the other girls managed to overpower their werewolf captives and prepared to escape the island via yacht. However, before leaving, Rashel went to confront the vampires attending the feast. After a run-in with her soulmate, who turned out to be Quinn, Rashel convinced him to help her stop the vampires once and for all. As the two threaten to inform the Night World Council about the illegal activities that's been happening, Hunter Redfern reveals himself as the mastermind behind the whole feast. Rashel and Quinn are about to fight the vampires when Nyala, an unstable vampire hunter who was amongst the kidnapped girls, intends on burning down the house with everyone present in it (including herself). Fortunately, Rashel, Quinn, and Nyala escape mostly unharmed, along with Rashel's childhood-friend-turned-vampire Timothy. Aftermath The survivors escape on Hunter Redfern's yacht alongside the kidnapped girls. Rashel wonders whether Hunter Redfern and the other vampires survived the explosion. Azareus (one of the seven made vampires that was present) returns in Huntress with Lily Redfern, and Hunter Redfern himself reappears in Black Dawn, hinting that some did indeed make it out alive. Category:Events